A Visit from the Weasleys
by Sparkie
Summary: Hey Look! It's Ron! Yup "Uncle Ron" (I'll explain l8ter ;) comes into the picture with his two kids and we meet BUM Bun bum....Draco Jr!!! Harry and Little Malfoy have thier 1st Pre-Hogwarts fight! ::Warning, the "fight" is EXTREMLY cheesy:: R/R ^_^


Part 4  
*A Visit from the Weasleys*  
By: Sparkie  
  
  
Miranda was sleeping peacefully when she heard the scream. Then she heard Mommy and Daddy rush to her brother's room. What is his problem now? She thought. Rude of him to wake me up like that. Disgusted, she rolled over and tried to fall asleep, but she started to, to, "Earsdoop" again. She listened closely to what Mommy and Daddy were saying to Harry.  
"Harry, didn't you say there was another man in your dream?" Daddy was saying.  
"Um, yeah! There was! He had greasy hair and beard, very white, and I called him 'Professor'", said Harry. He shrugged. Dad didn't say anything to this.  
"Well, you just get some sleep honey. You have a big day tomorrow," said Mommy.  
"Why, what's going on tomorrow?"  
"Uncle Ron and Aunt Parvati are coming over."   
"Oh that's right, goodnight Mom." Hermione kissed her son goodnight and left for her own room. Harry stayed behind.  
"Do me a favor and don't tell anyone about your dream tomorrow okay?" he said. "Not even Miranda."  
"It's a secret? Oh okay Dad, you can count on me."  
"Good. 'Night, Sport." He said.  
Miranda was confused. What was in her brother's dream that was too important for her to know about? She just wouldn't hear of being left out. Oh well, she thought. I'll get it out of him somehow. Too tired to ponder about it longer, she fell asleep, clutching her stuffed owl.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, Harry and Miranda were in their rooms, cleaning them. Harry stuffed everything under his bed and went downstairs to wait for Uncle Ron and Aunt Parvati.  
Uncle Ron and his wife, Parvati Patil (Now Parvati Weasley) were his godparents. Ron was Dad's best friend from school. Even though Ron wasn't technically his uncle, he called him that anyway. "It was a sign of respect", as Mom says. Ron and Parvati had two kids, Tabitha, who was a year younger then Miranda, and Roger, who was the same age as Harry. They were good friends. While the two girls played House and Dolls, Roger and Harry were always together, doing something that was probably against the rules, but they didn't care.   
Hermione was bustling around the kitchen, making lemonade and preparing snacks for their guests. Harry came in from his office.   
"Hermione," he said, "Why are you getting so worried over a little visit?"  
"Look Mr. Potter," she said, "You know how Parvati is. Everything has to be 'Just so' for her."  
"Oh come on," said Harry, "So she's a little picky. But that's no reason to get all huffed up about."  
"Well, I guess you're right."  
"Yep."  
They heard a car pull in the driveway. Hermione stared to panic again.   
"Oh dear! They're early! Harry, close the door to your office, it's a wreck! Oh and Harry- Harry?"  
The doorbell rang. Miranda rushed to answer it.   
"Well, howdy-do 'Andy!" said Ron. "Hiya Junior!" Uncle Ron said as he spotted Harry II.   
Aunt Parvati came in next with Tabitha and Roger. "Hello darlings," she said. "My, how you kids have grown, Hermione."  
But Harry and Roger were already in Harry's room, and Miranda and Tabitha were in the back yard, having "tea" with Miranda's tea set.  
"Ron! Good to see you!" said Harry. Then they took off, watching the Quidditch game on TV. That left Hermione and Parvati in the hall.  
"Men," muttered Parvati. "So how've you been? I just love these curtains." And the two ladies went off to chat. That's how it was all day. Everything went smoothly until Harry and Roger decided to find some trouble to get into...  
  
  
"I'm bored," said Roger.   
"Me too," Harry said.  
"Wanna take a walk?"  
"Sure," said Harry, completely forgetting that they weren't supposed to go off the property of the house.   
They walked on the sidewalk down their little street. They waved to the neighbors, and even got to pet Ms. Spinnett's dog. They got to the end of the street and were about to turn around and head back home when a drawling voice called them.  
"Hey, what are you kids doing on this end of the street?"   
  
They gasped and turned around. It was Zack Malfoy, a kid who lived at the end of the street. Dad mentioned the Malfoys once in a while, usually saying that they're a bunch of crooks. Mom once told Harry and Miranda to watch out for them, that Draco and Pansy Malfoy are bad news. Harry had forgot about them.   
"We were just-"  
"That's enough Potter! Hey whose this kid?" He glanced at Roger, and then he eyed the red hair. "Hey! You're a Weasley! You're not rich enough to be on this side of town, but I guess this little creep's so desperate for friends, he can't be too picky."  
"Shut it Malfoy!" said Harry.  
"Hey, are you talking to me?"  
"Yeah I'm talking to you!"  
Roger watched in awe at this. Zack seemed to have forgotten about him.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!"  
"What's all this?" said a voice. The three boys turned and looked up at a blonde man with Zack's pale, pointy face. "Zack! Why are you fighting with...him?" He said "him" like it was dirt.  
"Dad, this kid and his friend are on our side of town."  
"Well, well Potter. Didn't your father and mudblood mother ever teach you a simple little thing called "manners'? It's quite simple really. And one of them is to STAY WHERE YOU BELONG! NOW GET LOST YOU LITTLE PUNK OR I'LL BOP YOU INTO LAST WEEK!"  
Roger looked terrified. He didn't move. Harry was pulling at his sleeve to make him come along.   
"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT WEASLEY?"   
"Ahhhhhh!" Roger ran back home with Harry not to far behind.  
Draco smiled. "Another thing you must remember when you go to Hogwarts son," he said. "Don't let those Potters or Weasleys get to you."  
"Yes sir!" said Zack.   
  
**************  
  
Harry and Roger ran the rest of the way home. They didn't stop until they got in the back door.   
"You didn't tell me about him, Harry!"  
"Sorry! I forgot!" They were silent for a while. Then Roger asked,  
"Harry, what's a 'Mudblood'"?  
"Hmm, I don't know,"   
"Should we ask?"  
"Nah. Because if we do, then they'll ask where we heard such a thing and then we'll have to tell them where we were and then we'll get in trouble. "  
"Good idea."  
The phone rang. Hermione came in to get it. Harry and Roger stood and pretended not to listen.  
"Hello? Who is this? You want to speak with Harry? Junior or Senior? Well, okay then, hang on." She put down the phone and went to the living room where Harry and Ron were yelling at the Paris Seeker that the snitch was right above his head.   
"Harry you have a phone call."  
"Wait a minute honey,"  
"Harry..."  
"Who is it?"  
"Draco Malfoy."  
"Tell him I'm not-" now she had his attention. "Malfoy? What does he want?"  
"I don't know but he wants to talk with you."  
"Oh all right, this better be important."   
Harry went to the phone and picked it up. "What?" he said.  
"Potter, did you know your son was near our house and picking a fight with Zachary?"  
"No. And Harry doesn't pick fights, he finishes them."  
"Well according to Zack he tried to knock him out and then tie him to the stop sign."  
"Harry?"  
"Yes. Him. And if you would kindly do so, make sure he does NOT lay a finger on my son AGAIN! Or I'll have the ministry come after you and your son."  
Harry started to laugh.  
"What's so funny Potter?" said Draco, raising his voice a little.  
"Oh, you're a crack - up Draco. Have you forgotten that I work at the Ministry?"  
Then he hung up, laughing. He found Ron and Hermione talking in the living room. Ron looked at him.   
"What's so funny?"  
Harry continued to chuckle to himself.  
"No really, what did you say to him? What did he want? Come on! Details!  
Harry told him everything that happened. Ron laughed. "Harry, your too much."  
Hermione shook her head and walked out of the room, leaving the "kids" to watch their game.  
  
~*~THE END~*~   
  
Okay, so you had a little Malfoy action there for all you Draco fans. There WILL be more of Draco and his son, Zack, and Roger Weasley. The next story will be...I think some years later, when Harry is ready for Hogwarts. I really liked writing the Harry/Malfoy fight. I was cracking up at it cuz it was so corny. Oh well! More 2 come!! 3, Sparkie :)  
  
  



End file.
